


Love (it is an ever fixed mark)

by blanket_caterpillar (orphan_account)



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Engagement, Epilogue, F/M, Learning how to be a Queen, Navigating the Royal Court
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blanket_caterpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summaries are hard... Just be prepared for oodles of fluff and mountains of fuzzy feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't really a story, because story implies plot. I might get to a plot eventually... We will see what happens. For now, I am focusing on the warm and fuzzies that the movie invoked. The title is all Shakespeare.

As often as she had dreamed, her dreams had never come close to the happiness that was her present reality. Ella softly touched Kit's hand in her own, marveling at the strength of his grip, at the fact that he was holding her hand and that he loved her. The next moment, he was handing her into a carriage, climbing in after her, smiling a gentle smile. All she could do was smile back. It was silly, so silly but all of a sudden she was shy. Shy of this wonderful man, of their love, of her new found joy. But in the next moment, he spoke, and her shyness melted away. “Alright?” 

“Yes...” Ella felt breathless with the events of the past hour, her body struggling to catch up to the whirlwind of emotions raging through its slim confines. “Yes, just... happy... relieved and very happy.” Kit smiled at that.

“Good, I would be very disappointed if you weren't.” His smile laughed at her and she returned it warmly. 

“I am. And you... are you happy?”

“Of course! I found the woman I love, asked her to marry me, and she said yes. I am... I am blissfully happy...” His fingers softly brushed her hand where it lay nestled in his, and he bent the short distance between them, touching his lips softly to hers. Ella's breath caught in the back of her throat, her eyes slowly closing, the lashes brushing Kit's cheeks. They stayed frozen for an endless moment, their lips gently touching. The next moment, Kit was pulling her into his arms and they were kissing, really kissing, for the first time, and it was lovely and beautiful and Ella was happy. 

____________________________________________________________

Kit pulled away from Ella has the carriage rolled to a stop at a side entrance to the palace. He climbed down and held his hand out in readiness to help her. Ella paused in a wild moment of disbelief that this was her life, the next instant, she was clinging to the King's hand, entering the palace, being swept into her new set of rooms, and finally, she was left alone to rest in a hot bath. Before she had been carried off in the horde of handmaidens, Kit had pulled her close, brushing his lips gently to her cheek, and said, “I will give you some time to rest before I release the Royal Court upon you. I'm afraid it will be a rather nerve-wracking experience.”

“Oh?” 

“Yes, they are all eager to meet my bride,” he paused, blushing at the idea. Kit cleared his throat, saying, “You will stun them with your beauty and kindness but I am afraid they will try to intimidate you.” He looked worried now. Ella marveled that anyone should worry about her.

“Have courage and be kind,” she half-whispered.

“What was that, darling?” Now it was Ella's turn to blush.

“Just something my mother told me. 'Have courage and be kind.'” Kit looked at her almost reverently.

“Exactly. I don't know why I was worried. You are magnificent. They will love you.” Ella blushed again and was whisked away before Kit could kiss her look of embarrassment away. 

Now she was in the bath and, her emotions having calmed and her brain having caught up, she felt ready to contemplate the events of the past few days. They were almost beyond belief. Except they weren't. That fact made her extremely happy. She dipped her fingers lazily into the bubbles floating across the water and blew gently on the ones clinging to her hand. They drifted lazily into the air and Ella followed their progress absentmindedly, daydreaming about Kit's eyes, the bluest blue of any sky she had ever seen, just beautiful; his hair, silky soft to the touch, she could spend the rest of her life running her hands through it and never grow tired or bored; his lips, how they had moved against hers with firm pressure, coasted down her cheek and neck, explored her collar bone...sigh; and his hands, strong and firm against her cheeks, sliding down her shoulders, coming to rest at the small of her back and pulling her tight against him, caressing her gently... 

The door of the bathroom opened suddenly and Ella dropped her hands into the water with a splash, sitting up with a start and blushing violently, desperate that no one should realize a hint of what she had just been thinking. She needn't have worried. The maid bustled in with a towel, apologizing for her delay and hustled Ella out of the bath so she might prepare for the banquet set to take place tonight in her honor. Ella allowed herself to be pushed and pulled, until finally she was ready. She turned to the mirror and gasped. Her curled hair had been pinned up in a cascade of ringlets that brushed the back of her neck and shoulders gently. Tiny diamonds glinted amongst the golden threads, and a string of them circled her neck. The dress clung to her shoulders, hugging her slim waist and then sweeping out into a shimmering skirt. The soft golden colour of the fabric seemed to glow and made her hair appear as though spun from gold.

She looked radiant and not at all terrified, for which Ella was immensely grateful. Just at the moment, her bravery seemed to have deserted her. And then Kit walked into the room, stopping short at the sight of her. His breathlessness gave her courage. She turned slowly so that he might inspect her. “Well? What do you think? Shall I do?” she quietly teased him, delighting in his stunned response. Kit nodded slowly, apparently lost for words. Ella noticed that the maids had left, leaving them alone. She stepped boldly up to Kit, reaching her arms around his neck. He automatically placed his arms around her waist, his hands resting gently at the small of her back. “Nothing to say Mister Kit? Surely such a fine effort from the maids deserve some small praise?” Kit huffed a gentle laugh.

“It is all you. You are beautiful and their efforts had nothing to do with it. Surely you must know that?” Ella only shook her head, embarrassed by the sincerity in his voice. Now it was Kit's turn to tease her.

“Lady Ella, you must learn how to take a compliment! You will be receiving an endless amount of them tonight. The proper response is 'Thank you'.” A mischievous smile graced Ella's lips as she gently pulled Kit's head down. 

After a several long breathless moments, Ella pulled away and whispered, “Thank you, Your Highness.” Kit pulled her roughly against him, burying his face in her neck, mouthing at the slender column and chuckling quietly. 

“God, I love you.” Ella closed her eyes in pleasure as Kit continued his careful attentions to her neck. She gasped softly when he tugged on her ear lobe, biting down gently. The next moment, they were kissing fiercely and his hands were everywhere and burning her skin through her dress and she couldn't breath and she needed him, Oh God, she needed him! A sharp knock at the door separated them, both gasping for air, Kit's hair wild from the frantic pull of Ella's fingers. Kit swallowed dryly and called out, still breathless, “Just a moment!” The door opened as Ella frantically tried to rearrange the bodice of her gown, revealing the grinning face of the Captain of the Guard. Kit glowered at him, saying sharply, “I said we needed a moment! Can't you hear?” The Captain laughed at his King's ill-concealed temper at being interrupted, politely ignoring Ella's disarranged clothing and swollen lips.

“I thought you would want to know that your guests are waiting and have been waiting for a quarter of an hour. Some of them are getting restless.”

“Damn!” Kit raked his hand roughly through his hair, disarranging it even more, “We will be just a moment, as I said,” Kit glowered at the Captain again and turned to Ella, offering her a bright smile in contrast, “Ready, Darling?”

“Yes,” she said, brushing her hands down the front of her gown nervously, “let's get this over with.” 

“You will be fine, My Lady,” the Captain said, “show them you aren't afraid of them. Some of those 'great ladies' will try to intimidate you and lord it over you but don't let them. If you stand up to them, they'll soon learn there place.” Kit sighed wearily. 

“Thank you Captain,” he said sarcastically, “I'm sure Ella feels much better now that she knows there are those who will seek to make her uncomfortable.” Ella gently touched Kit's arm, smiling when he transferred his gaze to her. 

“I'm not afraid. Have courage –”

“ – and be kind.” Kit finished her sentence, a reluctant smiled tugging at his lips. “Right then. Shall we?” He offered his arm to Ella. Together, they swept out of the room, down the marbled hall to the double doors of the formal drawing room where the most most important members of the aristocracy waited to meet their future queen. Kit looked down at her questioningly and Ella nodded to signal her readiness. The doors swung open smoothly and the Herald announced them in a loud voice. Kit squeezed her hand reassuringly where it rested on his arm and Ella drew in a deep breath, stepping towards the blazing light of the chandeliers and dozens of curious faces now turned their way. She felt a quiver of nervous anticipation flow down her spine, her stomach tightening ever so slightly as the doors closed with finality behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay but... life. Yeah. I have finals in two weeks, so no promises when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon. I usually like to avoid studying or any type of school by writing... which is really irresponsible of me. But it happens. Thanks for all the lovely responses. They are very encouraging. I will try to live up to expectations.

Ella took a deep breath through her nose and pasted a smile onto her face, struggling to find anything of interest in the nattering of the woman seated next to her at dinner. On her other side, the Lord of some estate gorged himself on pastries. All in all, the introductions had gone rather well but Ella was tired and she wanted to be alone, preferably with Kit, his arms around her and his lips busy with hers. But that was not an option right now. Kit was busy with his own neighboring dinner companions, though his conversation looked even less stimulating than the never-ending monologue that poured from the Duchesses' mouth beside her. Ella braced herself to endure it and refocused on the woman's words. She instantly regretted this decision. The infernal woman had turned her musings towards Ella's horrible Step-mother, lamenting the loss of such a fine woman to society. Ella gritted her teeth against a sharp rebuttal. Just because she had forgiven the woman didn't mean she wanted to listen to her praises being sung. 

From across the table, Kit seemed to notice her distress, furrowing his brow in a questioning frown. Ella sought to reassure him but could not seem to find the necessary expression. Whatever one she gave, it was obviously enough to alarm him. He excused himself from his conversation and rose, lifting his glass in an obvious toast. The dinner conversation slowly came to a halt as everyone turned their attention towards the King.

“I would like to propose a toast to my fiancee and future wife, Lady Ella, who's beauty and kindness shine forth for all to see. To Lady Ella!'

The gathered dinner guest raised their glasses, the men rising to their feet as they all responded, “Lady Ella!” Ella blushed, and smiled in acknowledgment. The men sat, and Kit continued.

“I know you are all eager to become better acquainted with her, but it has been a trying few days and I know that she is sorely in need of rest. Therefore, if you would excuse her, there will be ample opportunity for further introductions in the time leading up to our wedding.” The disappointment was obvious on many of the gathered aristocrats faces but Ella was too grateful to care. She was dead tired. She rose gracefully to her feet, bidding the assembled company goodnight. Kit took her arm to lead her out of the dining room, and Ella could hear the conversations start immediately they had left. 

Out in the hall, Kit placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek, mindful of the guards and servants around them. “I will come see you as soon as I am able tonight.” His soft whisper made her shiver and she nodded in understanding, already looking forward to seeing him alone. 

Out loud he said, “Good night, darling. I hope you have a peaceful sleep. I will see you in the morning.” 

“Thank you. I am sure I will. Good night.” Her hand slipped from his as she turned away towards her rooms. One last glance at his wistful smile and his beautiful face and then she was walking briskly towards her bed and a few hours of rest before Kit's visit. She smiled in secret delight. 

____________________________________________________________

Ella woke with a start, almost falling off the couch she had been sleeping on. Just catching herself from planting her face in the plush carpet, she hurried to the door where someone was softly tapping for entrance. She cracked open the door, peering out cautiously. On the other side stood Kit, still wearing his formal attire from dinner and his fist raised to knock at the now open door. He lowered his arm and smiled. “Did I wake you?”

Ella returned his smile. “Yes, but I'm glad. We haven't really had a chance to talk.” Saying this, she opened the door wider for him. Kit slipped inside the room, closing the door carefully behind him. 

They stood facing each other in the soft glow of the single candle standing upon the side table. It cast a warm circle of light that barely stretched to the door so that Kit and Ella found themselves in the half shadows of the quiet night. They stood, not quite touching. They stood, the silence pressing quietly down upon them with velvety softness. It was intimate and peaceful and they both relished the opportunity to escape the world and create such a moment for themselves. So they stood, not speaking, not even touching. They might have stood thus for an indefinite amount of time if Ella had not sighed and shifted herself infinitesimally closer to Kit. With that slight movement, the silence and stillness seemed to stretch and snap. Kit's eyes glowed a brighter blue as he lifted his hands with dragging slowness, reaching up to cup Ella's face gently between his palms. In a similar motion, Ella's hands flattened themselves on his chest. As his fingers smoothed over Ella's temples and into her hair, his head lowered smoothly to hers and he captured her lips in a kiss. 

The mood shifted sharply from peaceful, gentle silence to frantic touch, gasping breaths, and overwhelming sensation. Kit's hands slipped down from Ella's face, settling to her hips and hauling her into the warmth of his body. If anything, their movements were more urgent now, Ella grasping at Kit's shoulders for more leverage until he picked her up, carried her to the couch and settled her on his lap, all without removing his lips from the desperate caress of her mouth. Ella pushed herself more closely into him, the motion drawing a sharp moan from the both of them and they froze. In the heavy silence, all that could be heard was the sharpness of their breathing and the pounding of the others heart. Ella moved first, burying her head in Kit's neck and blushing red with embarrassment. Kit moved his hands carefully to her back and rubbed slow circles, clearing his throat and saying in a rough voice, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I let myself get carried away and...” He coughed, searching for words. “Ella, are you... I didn't ... I didn't hurt you, did I?” 

Ella lifted her head, he eyes widened in surprise. “No! But aren't you... that is, shouldn't I be asking your forgiveness?”

“Why would I need to forgive you?” Kit asked with a confused frown on his face.

“Everyone knows that ladies, proper ladies, don't let their feelings run away with them. They don't... they don't let men kiss them and... and touch them like...” here words failed her and she gestured vaguely to the door where they had been wrapped around each other just moments before.

“Like this?” Kit finished her sentence, moving his hands across her back and shifting her gently in his lap. Ella nodded in helpless agreement her face flaming with a blush once again as he reminded her of her compromising position. Kit looked thoughtful as he toyed gently with her hair, capturing her gaze in his. “If you are in the wrong, then so am I and even more so than you, for I suggested that we meet alone. Truthfully, since our last such ... uhhh... 'meeting',” they both blushed, remembering their interrupted moment before dinner, “since then, I have been able to think of little else. I have been desperate to kiss you again. If any one is to blame, it is I. I beg your forgiveness.” 

“It is not necessary. We shall share the guilt together.” Ella placed her hand gently on his cheek, smoothing the hint of stubble along his jaw. A frown ghosted across her face. “I still feel as though such behaviour is not appropriate for a lady. But it is lovely. And I am afraid I would do it again.”

Kit allowed a rather satisfied smirk appear on his face as he replied, “You liked it? I have to admit, we are rather good but I am sure we could do better, Perhaps more ... practice.” Ella blushed again and shook her head in amused confusion. 

“I've never, that is, I don't know much about what happens between two people who have decided that, or rather, between two people who feel... what I mean is, two people, like us, who have, who ... a man and ...” Ella stumbled her way into silence, embarrassment clear in her voice. Kit wanted to laugh but he could see such a reaction going down rather poorly at the moment. Instead, he sought to ease her embarrassment.

“I don't know what happens between a married couple from experience either. But we will find out together, when we are married. Which is really what I came here to discuss with you, before I got ... distracted.” Ella looked relieved at his calm tone and tactful change of subject, letting the topic drop for later discussion. She rose from his lap and he let her go reluctantly, pulling her down to sit beside him, placing his arm around her waist and urging her to rest against him. Ella fiddled with the tie of her robe until he stopped her nervous movements by clasping her hand in his own. “When would you like to be married?”

“Oh! I don't know. Soon.” Ella looked up at Kit in surprise a the sudden change of subject. 

“Well, you will need a dress and we will need to decide who to invite and what time of day and what flowers,” Kit allowed his speech to trailer off as Ella furrowed her brow in thought.. 

“I have much to do it seems.”

“Don't worry, all you will have to do is make decisions,” Kit replied with a laugh. “And I will help you.”

“Then I will be fine.” Ella tightened her grip on his hand and shifted closer towards him, laying her head on his shoulder. For a moment they were silent, enjoying each others presence until Kit shifted almost nervously and Ella raised her head to look at him questioningly.

“There was one other thing,” he said in answer to her silent question. He looked almost pained, his eyes anxious and downcast. “I would rather not have to ask this of you, but it would be easier if all the facts were known.”

“Facts?”

“About your step-family and their treatment of you. Also what you would like to have done with them. They must be punished but I would not do so without your knowledge or your consent.” Kit spoke in a rushed manner, as if he did not enjoy his words. He would rather have been talking about anything else. Ella sat frozen. “Ella? I'm sorry, I would not have brought it up but it must be dealt with, preferably before it can ruin our wedding plans.” He rubbed his hand gently up and down her arm, searching for some kind of reaction, anything so he might know how she felt. 

At last she raised troubled eyes to his and said, “I have forgiven them for what they did to me but it still hurts. The memory of my life with them still has the power to anger me. But I refuse to allow their actions the power to make me less a person, bitter and resentful. I forgave them for my own sake. I never wish to see them again but I also would not see them ruined. I trust you to do what is best.” At her words, Kit pulled her into his arms. Ella buried her head in his chest, seeking comfort in his warm embrace. Kit rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, struggling with his anger towards the women that had treated the kindest person he had ever met with such purposeful cruelty. 

Finally, in a hushed whisper, he said, “I will see that they leave the Kingdom forever. You will never see them again, and they will never hurt you.” Kit felt her nod against his chest and placed gently kisses in her hair, offering what comfort he could. At last, Ella pulled away, a determined look on her face.

“I will tell you everything. I am not afraid to do so, but it is difficult to speak of because what they did and said is not pleasant or understandable.” She tilted her head back and looked him in the eye. “It is a very unhappy story.” Kit held both her hands in his and lowered his head so that he might kiss her. 

“I love you. And your unhappy story is part of the wonderful person that you are.” His hand cradled her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing her lower lip. “The unhappiness is in the past. I will do all that I can to make the rest of the story a happy one.” A glittering tear slipped down Ella's cheek and she swallowed painfully. 

“Thank you.” Her voice was barely a murmur in the quiet stillness of the room, the candlelight flickering across the planes of her face. 

She told her tale. It spanned a lifetime, from the idyllic memory of her childhood, through the wrenching pain of her mother's and then her father's death, through the pain and fear and sorrow of the years that followed. Until she met him and she found happiness once again. But throughout her story, Kit could recognize her unfailing hope in the beauty of the world and her trust in its innate goodness. Surrounded by cruelty and hate, she had blossomed in kindness and strengthened in courage. And he could only wonder at the amazing woman that she had become. 

The first rays of the rising sun were just seeking their way around the drawn curtains when she reached the end of her story. “And then you found me and brought me here. The rest you know.” Ella was drooping with fatigue, obviously exhausted by the emotional nature of her story but at these last words, she smiled brightly at him. He returned her smile, pushing a recalcitrant lock of hair away from her face and behind her ear. 

“Time for bed.” Ella nodded reluctantly and she stood carefully, freeing herself from his arms. He rose as well, capturing her hands in his and her lips in a swift kiss. Then he pushed her towards the door of her bedroom and she went slowly, glancing over her shoulder at him. She pushed the door open and paused, turning to face him and leaning on the door. 

“I will see you tomorrow?”

“Of course. We will have to make arrangements for your stay here, and then I will show you the castle. I can show you my favourite hiding spots.” Ella chuckled and slipped into her room, closing the door behind her. 

Kit whispered to the empty room, “Sweet dreams.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this, it is 5am, and I've been binge-listening to Nate Ruess' album Grand Romantic, which is just amazing. But I wrote this chapter in 4 hours, it is probably crap, so be kind cause I had courage! (see what I did there... ;D) Anywho, sorry, I know I suck, this is about 4 months late. Blame my inherent laziness. It's a chronic condition and the doctors say there is nothing to be done. I don't know when (or if) I'll be posting the next chapter. But you gotta have faith. Death threats might work, but bribes are better. I take cheques...

The next several days slipped by quickly for Ella, who was established in her rooms, fitted for an entire wardrobe, and given a schedule for what she privately called her “lessons in how to be a royal.” She would have been terrifyingly overwhelmed, truthfully, she was terrifyingly overwhelmed. But Kit was always there, easing her worries and fears of failure. It wasn't easy, but after a week, Ella felt that she was perhaps, at last, finding her feet. And just in time to plan the wedding. 

“Should we perhaps not seat them together? You know how those two love to bait each other. It would be an absolute disaster if the ambassadors of two of our most important trading partners chose to cause an international incident at the Royal Wedding and...” Ella's attention wandered as her two senior ladies-in-waiting and unofficial guides in all things royal struggled with the seating plan for the massive wedding ceremony that was to take place in just three weeks time. They had been at this for hours, sorting the RSVP's, choosing flowers, tasting dishes, inspecting plans for the dresses, and arranging the seating plan. They had not even begun to plan the ball that was to take place in the evening. Ella was desperately bored and missing Kit, who she hadn't seen since the morning of the previous day. A serious dispute in a neighboring town had precipitated his immediate departure and she likely wouldn't see him for several more days. Ella sighed and brought her attention back to the ladies, who were wrapping up the seating chart. “Would you care to inspect it?” Lady Catherine asked, offering the chart to her, but Ella waved it away.

“No, I trust your judgment absolutely, and to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure I would recognize the majority of the names.” The two women flushed with pleasure.

“Thank you, my lady. Is there anything else you would care to address today?” Lady Emily asked. Ella struggled briefly, knowing there was still much to do but desperately wishing for a break, and then shook her head no.

“I think perhaps I will rest briefly before the dinner with the ambassadors this evening. I know we have a great deal to get done, but I'm afraid I'm quite exhausted and I imagine you both are even more so.”

“Don't worry about us, my lady. But do get your rest, we will see you this evening.” The two women rose, collected their things and left Ella's sitting room. She sighed in relief. She loved all her ladies-in-waiting dearly but it was difficult to find anything enjoyable in planning a wedding. She was also struggling with the dinner taking place that night. The ambassador of Zaragoza was proving difficult, most likely because the princess had been seemingly jilted by Kit, who had never had any intention of marrying Chelina. Everything had been explained and smoothed over, with the treachery of the Grand Duke fully revealed, but the ambassador still took umbrage at the fact that Kit would rather marry a commoner than his own Royal Princess. He never missed an opportunity to make Ella feel out of place and inadequate. Only Kit's presence made the ambassador's barbs bearable, but Kit wouldn't be there tonight. Ella would be facing him alone and she was feeling rather low on courage at the moment. 

Ella rose from her place at the small table where the wedding planning had been taking place, and wandered over to the sitting area surrounding the the fire. Fall was fading to winter and while the weather was still quite lovely, there was a hint of frost in the air and the nights were becoming quite cold. She settled on a large, overstuffed chair and curled into it, laying her head down on the armrest. Staring into the leaping flames and thinking about Kit, she fell asleep. 

_______________________________________________________

Ella awoke to a familiar hand rubbing her back and a gentle kiss in her hair. She was so startled and happy, all she could do was stare at Kit, who was kneeling in front of her chair and smiling gently at her surprised expression. “So no welcome home kiss then?” Kit pretended to pout and prepared to push himself to his feet. He was pulled rather abruptly into his fiancee, who had grabbed his lapels and yanked. His gasp was quickly muffled by her open mouth, and there was nothing gentle about this kiss. For several minutes, the two lover's reacquainted themselves with each other. Ella had released her stranglehold on Kit's jacket to rake her eager hands through his hair, whereas Kit's hands couldn't seem to decide where to come to rest, tracing over her back, down to her thighs and back up again to her shoulders. But there eagerness betrayed them, as Ella lost her precarious position upon the chair and tumbled into Kit, who lost his balance and fell to the rug, with Ella positioned on top of him. As Kit groaned in frustration, Ella began to giggle. Kit raised his head and playfully scowled at her. Ella only smiled back from where she was resting her chin on Kit's chest. Kit's scowl turned to an answering grin and he quickly pecked her on the lips before he picked them both up from the carpet, turned and sat in the chair they had tumbled from, with Ella in his lap. “That was a much better welcome,” Kit said with satisfaction.

“Until we fell over.”

“Oh no, that was the best part, with you on top of me” Kit said, his voice dripping with suggestion. Ella blushed and buried her burning face in his neck. They sat a moment in silence, enjoying their reunion, until Ella's curiosity overcame her embarrassment. 

“How is it that you are home so soon? I thought you wouldn't be returning for at least three days.”

“The dispute was settled quite easily, once everyone had calmed down enough to think sensibly.”

“Well, I'm just glad to have you home.”Kit pressed his face into her hair and breathed her in, feeling overwhelmed and joyful, because he had someone to come home to.

“Me too,” he answered in a whisper. Silence descended once again until Kit spoke, saying, “I also didn't want to leave you alone for the dinner tonight.” He felt Ella stiffen in his arms and knew he had made the right decision in rushing back. 

“I would've been fine,” Ella said quietly.

“I know, but he is a horrible man. What kind of fiance would I be if I left you to deal with him alone?” Ella smiled at this and Kit relaxed, wrapping her in his arms more firmly. “You are the strongest person I know, darling, and the kindest. I know you can look after yourself, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to help you or try to protect you, just as I now you would do the same for me.” 

“I know.” Ella's voice was watery and Kit could feel a slight hitch in her breathing, but she only pressed herself more firmly into his warmth and if any tears fell, they went unacknowledged. 

He whispered into her hair, “We'll face it all together.” Ella pulled back only far enough so that she could lean in and kiss him. It was a promise more than a kiss and spoke volumes of how deeply they loved each other, and the lengths they would go to protect their love. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They relaxed once again until the silence was interrupted by a small giggle from Ella. Kit looked down with a smile, ready to share in the joke.

“What?”

“I was just thinking about the last time you tried to protect me...” Kit groaned in embarrassment. 

“That was a genuine misunderstanding!” Ella patted him on the cheek soothingly. 

“I know, dearest, but before you go around terrifying anymore of the staff, perhaps we could assess any threats to my safety together.” Kit pretended to sulk, although he was obviously relieved to see Ella back to her normal, cheerful self. 

“In my defense, he appeared to be a genuine threat and I would hate to take a chance with your safety.” 

“And I feel very safe when I am with you. You're very good at protecting me,” Ella said placatingly. 

“Is that the only thing I'm good at?” The mood between them shifted subtly, from teasing to something slightly deeper. 

Ella shivered at the tone in Kit's voice, but she answered lightly, “I'm sure you're good at lots of things.” 

“The nights have been getting quite cold recently,” Kit said, in an equally casual tone, even as his hand slowly caressed her thigh. Ella was slightly confused by the sudden non sequitur. “I know I've been chilly, alone in my bed at night, and as your protector, I must strive to vanquish all that threatens you, even the cold.” The last was said in a husky voice that Ella felt deep in her stomach. Kit's nose brushed her neck, followed by his teeth scraping up the delicate column of her throat. “Are you cold, Ella?” His other hand had been smoothing over her ribs and now lay just below the curve of her breast, his thumb barely brushing the gentle swell. She released a shaky breath and prepared to answer his question, just as a knock sounded upon the sitting room door. Ella scrambled to her feet, trembling and unsatisfied. Kit remained sitting, and when Ella looked down to his lap, she blushed and glanced away. 

“Yes?” she said in a too loud voice, smoothing her dress nervously. The door opened and her ladies maid, Martha, entered the room. 

“It's time to get dressed for the dinner, my lady.”

“Of course. I will be there shortly.” Martha curtsied and exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. Ella released another shaky breath and look back down at Kit. She regretted it instantly. His eyes were glittering, the pupils huge and dark, ringed by the brilliant blue of the iris. Desire fairly radiated off of him. He reached up his hand and rested it gently on her hip, pulling her to stand in between his knees. Ella's hands came to rest on his shoulders and she lowered her lips to his. They kissed for several moments, Kit's hands kneading Ella's hips gently, until she pulled away with a gasp.

“I have to go. Martha is waiting and you have to get dressed as well.” Kit groaned softly and released her, leaning back in the chair. He scrubbed his hands over his face and into his hair.

“Right. You should go. I will see you at dinner.” His hands dropped back into his lap and Ella touched gentle fingers to his cheek. 

“I love you.” Kit smiled rather hopelessly up at her.

“I love you, too. Makes all of this even harder.”

“All of this?”

“Stopping. Exercising restraint. Practicing discretion. I do have to protect your virtue after all.” Ella blushed, but nodded in understanding. Kit grabbed the hand resting on his cheek and kissed it. “It is also most definitely worth it. Now go, before I change my mind and forgo dinner and troublesome ambassadors to finish what we started.” Ella, blushing deeply, pulled away from Kit and left the room, leaving him alone and unsatisfied, but not wishing anything different if it meant he was allowed to spend the rest of his life with Ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info on Princess Chelina - http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Chelina - which was extremely helpful because I forgot where she was from and did not know how to spell her name. Internet FTW! p.s. - I still managed to spell her name wrong when I was writing this but caught my mistake while editing, so, go me!


End file.
